


[Podfic] I, Ferret

by curiouslyfic, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Veela, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's embraced his inner Ferret. Now it's Harry's turn. Starring Veela!Draco, mpreg, an old wives' tale, and a Weddiwizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I, Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I, Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9579) by curiouslyfic. 



> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:13:15

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/I,%20Ferret.mp3) (12 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/I,%20Ferret.m4b) (6.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
